Unbreakable
by ShadowKnight2099
Summary: A tribute about the life of an Oc of mine name'd Blade the Hedgehog, a mercenary with a tragic past and a harsh life, he's had little luck and few friends. But one thing remains about him no matter what the world throws at him...he remains Unbreakable.
1. Dawn of Tragedy

Unbreakable

A Blade the Hedgehog Tribute

_Where are the people that accused me?_

"Sloppy blade, I told you freeze the water only" my father snapped voice harsh a harsh burning sensation crossing my back as he hit me with the belt leaving another red mark beneath my grey fur.

Biting my lip to avoid letting out a single solitary noise I replied "s-sorry Father, my concentration wavered I'll do better next time" I replied dutifully

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

I spun around eyes flashing once more as I aimed a hand at the tub of water ahead of me narrowing them in focus as a small blast of ice shot from my palm to strike the water freezing it solid perfectly as I allowed a tired smile to cross my lips as a sharp crack resounded from behind me as I spun seeing Father smacking Scythe across the face with the belt as I pushed down a wave of anger at the sight as she stumbled back to her knees panting.

"I'm too tired Father if I keep going something bad could happen" she replied voice thick as I took a half step forward my light training pants and tank top matted with sweat and small amounts of blood from the strikes from his belt.

He growled "I don't care Scythe, you'll keep going till you get it right" he snapped

She nodded shakily trying to focus her quills twitching a bit as her hand glowed a spark of lightning dancing over her fingers as a bolt of lightning shot out of her hands instead of shooting for the metal panel ahead of her to switch on the light it arced up to smash into the ceiling fan as energy crackled across the plaster

The next few moments are still a blur as I shot forward a section of ceiling dropping down towards her as her eyes widened a hand reaching for me as I reached for hers as the section struck her with a scream as her form exploded in energy crackling arcs of power reaching for me as I tried to create a hasty ice shield to protect myself as several arcs struck my shield shattering it as a razor sharp piece was sent back towards me striking my face as I roared in pain the world dissolving into a painful haze.

_They hide just out of sight_

_Can't face me in the light_

I finally came back to the world panting feeling a searing pain in my eyes unable to see anything hearing my father's voice "Damn…if only the foolish child hadn't brought the ceiling down on herself I can only imagine how powerful she would have been" he muttered

I growled somehow managing to force myself up unknown to me my eyes were gone shredded by the ice shard that had struck them blood dripping down my face like crimson tears "you what? You're daughter MY SISTER just DIED!" I spat taking slow agonizing steps towards him snarling like a demon the temperature dropping by the moment "And all you're worried about is how STRONG she could have been?"

I heard him stumble back my ears twitching a bit "I-"

I slashed a hand through the air a burst of ice freezing several spots on the walls and floors "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I roared hands glowing leaving a trail of icy foot prints across the floor as I continued forward "You've done nothing but torture Scythe and I ever since Mom left" I growled the freezing effects of my steps spread out icing over more and more of the room and unknown to me the supports beneath the house

I heard a hollow thump as the other hedgehog tripped over a table falling onto his hands and backside scrambling back rapidly away from me hands slipping on the suddenly icy surface that had been a thick wool carpet "B-b-blade y-you need to understand…"

I gave a hollow laugh reaching down and grabbing him by his jacket collar hauling him up my whole body aching in protest "understand what? That you saw us only as weapons? YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT US!" I snarled in his face as he attempted to slam a fist into my face my hand whipping up with unerring accuracy to catch it in my palm squeezing it tightly the bones creaking under the pressure "I've been wanting to do this for a long time _Father_. " I sneered slowly starting to send a slow freezing pulse through his bones starting to freeze them solid from the marrow outward.

He shivered fiercely "w-what are you planning B-blade?" he asked fearfully.

I gave another empty chuckle "Oh you wanted me to focus my powers remember? And I am…on your bones…" I replied darkly the freezing spreading up his shoulder and over his ribs turning them into so many brittle twigs as he started to pant in pain the freezing spreading over his entire skeleton and slowly started to spread into his veins the blood freezing in seconds "Now its on your blood" I whispered leaning in to speak directly in his face making sure he could see only my ruined eyes "proud of your handiwork father? One child dead the other irreparably scarred…" I gave a twisted grin as he whimpered in pain his fur slowly stiffening and turning brittle falling out in waves of powder as his blood and muscles slowly froze creeping in slowly but surely in towards his heart "Not long now" I murmured the process having continued over the last hour.

He took a shuddering breath attempting to speak "B-blade…why? W-why are you doing this…I'm your only family left?" he asked with a whimper of pain as I snapped one of his hands off at the wrist the brittle skin, blood, and bone breaking with a glass like tinkling sound as he gave a rasping howl of pain.

"I have no family, my only family died due to your carelessness" I replied calmly doing the same with his arm up to the elbow elicting another howl "you're only the one who 'trained' me to focus to the exclusion of all else, to always be aware of my surroundings." Another glass shattering as I snapped off three of his quills another howl "and to kill without hesitation or mercy" I hissed in his ear before the freezing reached his heart icy tendrils digging their way into the frantically thumping muscle attempting to drive frozen blood through brittle veins as it froze slowly pumping less and less. As I imagined his eyes bulging attempting to catch his breath but unable to as his frantic mutterings and whimpers grew quieter as finally he went still as I drove my fist through his chest shattering his heart and ribs into thousands of bloody shards of temporary crystal as I dropped the frozen body before finally collapsing from the pain and blood loss

_They'll return but I'll be stronger…_


	2. Decent into darkness

Unbreakable part 2

Decent into Darkness

_God, I want to dream again_

I sat up suddenly the mat around me frozen solid as I panted head snapping blindly around the room I was in, bare chest heaving reaching up to rub my temples slowly calming down pushing away the memories of the night I'd lost Scythe.

_Take me where I've never been_

In the two years since the incident I was still blind though I'd undergone surgery on my eyes to patch them up enough to keep from killing me from blood loss as well as the blinding headaches caused by any light hitting the damaged nerves.

I was now living in a set of barracks outside a dojo run by a chameleon who claimed his name was Espio. I thought I'd never be able to handle training again but the way he ran it, was different, if one made a mistake he didn't beat them raw with a belt, he instead got their attention somehow, usually with a small flash bang in front of them. With me he had to tap my shoulder with one of the staff's since flash bangs are useless to get the attention of a blind man.

"Blade you're leaving yourself open on the right side" he noted as I slowly lowered my training swords glancing at him through the blindfold that covered my damaged eye sockets both for myself, and to keep from distracting the other trainees. "keep your right hand blade lower down during the sequence to protect your side."

I gave a small nod and turned back to the training post taking a deep breath moving into a rapid series of thrusts, slashes and mock parries in a quick fluid combination meant to test an opponents defenses with strikes from multiple angles rather quickly while leaving little opening for a counter strike.

A short thirty seconds later the combination was finished with a quick stab at the dummies 'throat' for a killing strike "Much better this time, with a little more practice you should have this sequence down."

I gave a quick nod "Thank you sensei" I replied quietly lowering the swords down once more turning away.

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

Time went by, I learned hundreds of combinations and became more than proficient with dozens of different weapons and battle tactics, I could tell the size and weight of an approaching creature simply by the sound of a footstep, the type of food, whether it was poisoned-most of the time- or not by the smell, age of a trail by touch. Over the months I trained myself to become a warrior, one who was just as capable and implacable as one who had use of their sight. In fact better, as many of my fellow students learned that it was much harder sparring with me than anyone else, as I used my enhanced senses to detect their movements and intentions better than they could mine with just their sight.

_Now I am Unbreakable_

_Its unmistakable_

It all came apart one night when there was an attack on the dojo, I awoke to the sound of an explosion bolting upright to my feet once more having recently graduated to being allowed to carry a few weapons of my own choice on my person outside of training for my own personal drills as I wished. Snagging the two short swords from a nearby shelf I swung the plain leather belt around my waist belting it on the scabbards hanging from my hips as I ran out of the room ears twitching moving towards the sound of fighting

"Blade, what are you doing here?" Espio called followed by a thump and a grunt of pain as I drew my blades

"I heard the attack and came ot help" I shot back with a low growl lunging at the sound of metallic clanking blades flashing out in a quick pair of cuts at differing heights that would normally be enough to injure or kill most amateur to base skilled fighters only to have the swords bounce off with a ear splitting screech as I winced in pain my overly sensitive ears nearly bleeding from the pain lancing through them

"Oh hohohohoho, you really have sunk so low espio that you need to recruit backup from a blind hedgehog trainee?" a voice taunted, the laugh was annoying enough, coupled with my still sore ears it was veritable torture as I gritted my teeth feeling the air around me chill due to my powers

Espio grunted "He's better than you might think Eggman" he retorted calmly as soon a small explosion would sound in my ears, the smell of burnt powder reaching my nose as I realized the sensei had thrown a blast dart at the robot

The grating voice echoed again in another idiotic chuckle as I felt ice crystals starting to form at the joints of my fingers and the edges of my shirt sleeve as I frowned softly shooting forward to slash at the bot again flipping around to bring my foot down on its head sending a surge of pain up my leg as the bone crackled audibly wincing as I danced back sliding back spinning my swords around as I lunged at the bot again slashing at him rapidly with both blades knocking it back as I detected the gears whirling the ice gathering in my veins as I panted sensing the motions of espio nearby as he smashed one of the bots a piece of metal tearing open my cheek as I panted and gave a low snarl

"Blade whats going on?" Espio demanded as the temperature in the room was dropping steadily as my hands shook taking step after step towards the remaining warriors ice crackling over my hands and arms as I moved "Talk to me blade"

All I heard was the terror filled screams of Scythe as the roof fell on her, my Father's careless voice as he dismissed her death as nothing important…this 'eggman' had the same attitude "what needs to be done" I snarled darkly hands flaring up brighter as I slammed my swords into the ground "CHAOS FREEZE!" I roared a pulse of icy energy erupting out from me in every direction I could FEEL it crawling over everyone and thing in the room coating it all in a thick layer of ice as I panted falling to my knees for a moment head hung

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

I eventually stood up knowing I was dead, or worse kicked out of the dojo and hunted for nearly killing my sensei I reached into a pocket I'd secretly sewn into my shirt and pulled out a large crystalline gem I'd found a couple weeks before I felt the power flowing through it and had figured out a way to work it. Holding it up I bid a silent farewell to the world that had taken me n when I was injured and lost. Then I said the two worlds that let me leave it all behind once more.

"Chaos…Control…"


End file.
